Isabella Marie Esme CullenPotterWeasley
by AliceCarlisleFan
Summary: Isabella Marie Esme Cullen was put into an orphanage after her parents didn't want her or so she thought, she was one of the children of the prothecy along with Harry Potter. When Voldemort comes back Dumbledore needs the other Cullen what would she do.
1. introduction

**Hey another brand new story hope you like**

**So this is my story, Isabella Marie Esme Cullen is a chosen one along with Harry James Potter. Her parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen gave her up and now 17 years later they are reunited, what could happen and Carlisle and Esme were both wizard and witch before they were changed.**

**Okay everyone this is all proof read for once. Enjoy**

**Intoduction/ Summary of past**

My name is Isabella Marie Esme Cullen and I am a pure-blood witch as well as half-vampire/half-human, I was 1 when my parents gave me up for adoption 3 days after my birthday. I remember my parents and Family very well and I remember that awful day. You see I was a miracle, my parents are full Vegetarian Vampire, all vampires can't have kids but they had me. In the beginning the thought I was full human and on the 13th of September 1993, my first birthday my brother Jasper and my mate Edward attacked me, because I slit my finger on the wrapping paper of my present. I know what you are think Mate you were only 1, but you see even though I looked 1 my mind was much more advanced. 3 days later they packed all my stuff and dropped me at an orphanage. What they didn't know was that I was a child of the prophecy and that my powers were starting to develop over the next few months. I was only there for a month when James and Lily Potter came and got me. The only thing I left to remember my old family with was my necklace with my family crest on it and some clothes and my teddy bear. I remember meeting the Order of the Phoenix and I was happy. A year later I lost another set of parents but this time it was not their choice. After that night I was left with a lighting scar on the side of my neck to go with my lion birth mark. I was taken back to the Orphanage where I was beaten. Professor Dumbledore found out what was happening so he put me in the care of Mr & Mrs Weasley. It took me awhile to trust them but finally started to call them Auntie Molly and Uncle Arthur. I got very attached to a few Professors before I even got in to Hogwarts, McGonagall was my favourite. And Dumbledore, my Uncle. The Weasley Kids Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginny treated me like a sister. My powers stated to intensify they started with a physical and mental shield, then came the power to control the elements, then the weather, then emotions ,then being able to control mines, then to read mines, by the age of 10 my powers really started to show, teleportation, telekinesis, telepathic abilities, illusions, being able to turn invisible. By 8 I had read all the school books that my brothers had left behind, my magical powers developed before Ron's and the twins. I was slowly becoming very powerful and Aunt Molly could see it. When mine and Ron's letters finally came we had to go to Diagon Ally, My biological parents left a lot of money all changed into wizard gold. I remember the day I meet Mr Ollivander.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the old store and looked around my hand in Aunt Molly's. A voice came from the back of the store  
"Ah Miss Cullen, I wandered when I would see you" He said, and I smiled  
" Hello Mr Ollivander" I said in a polite voice.  
"you must be here for a wand" I nodded, " I remember my great-grandfather talking about your father very nice young man Carlisle Cullen, Holly and Unicorn tail, Twelve and a half inches, simple great for Charms, very powerful. And your mother my uncle told me Esme Platt am I correct" He asked and I nodded "Maple and Unicorn tail, ten and a half inches, Quite whippy great for Transfiguration." He looked at the scar and looked ashamed  
"I hate to say it but I sold that wand that took away the people you and harry called parents. "He confessed and walked to the shelf "Now what hand is your wand hand"  
"My right" I said pushing a piece of my mahogany hair out of my chocolate brown eyes, I had the same eyes of my mother before she was changed, and the bone structure of my father. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mr Ollivander  
"Do you know if you parents still have their wands" He asked coming back with a few boxes  
I nodded " last time i saw them they did" I replied and he smiled sadly obviously knowing my past.  
"Okay try this, Holly and Unicorn, nine inches "He said giving me the wand but nothing happened and i gave it back  
"so Mr Ollivander you know what I am than" I asked looking down and he put a hand under my chin and pulled my head up  
"Isabella, what you are, does not define you remember that" he said and gave me the next wand again it did nothing. And we kept on going. Until his face lit up and he went out to the back coming with a long box.  
"Try this it is very powerful it might be perfect, Mahogany and Phoenix feather, fourteen and a half inches, nice and flexible, probably the most powerful if it has the right witch" He said as he gave it to me, I felt a warmth going through my fingers and fireworks came out of the wand. "WOW' I said, Mr Ollivander took the wand and put it in the box and rapped it up.  
" Interesting and Curious" He said  
"Sorry but what is Curious" I had to ask  
" I remember every wand I have sold, I just so happens that the Phoenix that gave me your feather also gave me two others only two. One is in young Mr Potters wand who I sold earlier today and the other is in the wand that gave you that scar" He said, " thirteen and a half inches, Beechwood, also powerful" He said giving me the box shaking his head and we left giving me a lot to think about_

_End of flashback_

Then it came to the sorting ceremony.

_Flashback_

_"When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" Professor McGonagall said "Abbott, Hannah"  
A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line and put on the Hat.  
"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat yelled and i pulled on my ponytail.  
The table to the right cheered and she went over  
"Bones, Susan"  
"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted  
"Boot, Terry"  
"RAVENCLAW" the hat screamed and the table to the left cheered  
Brockle, Mandy went to Ravenclaw too.  
"Brown, Lavender"  
"GRYFFINDOR" the hat said and the table to the far left cheered and I saw my brothers there.  
"Bulstrode, Millicent" Professor McGonagall called  
"SLYTHERIN" the hat said and she went to the far right  
"Cullen, Isabella" She called I walked to the stool and put the hat on and sat "Hmm great mind excellent potential, excellent mind to. Being half-Vampire does not faze you and you are very powerful and smart. Hmm could go to anyone probably Slytherin or Gryffindor" The hat said in my head. "Not Slytherin" I thought" anywhere but Slytherin" I begged "Well if you are shaw than it better be GRYFFINDOR" It screamed at the end. I took it off and placed it back and walked over to Gryffindor table as my brothers started screaming, "We have Cullen" I blushed and sat down next to Fred and watched the rest of the Ceremony waiting for Harry.  
"Potter, Harry" McGonagall said and he walked up. About 5 min later it finally screamed  
"GRYFFINDOR" and everyone cheered, the rest of the night past with Ron being put into Gryffindor._

_End Flashback_

The year past with not much to do unless you count Voldemort trying to come back and me becoming Chaser and Harry Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and all teachers were very impressed with my powers. 2nd year past with Riddles diary and if it wasn't for me being half-vampire I would of died. 3rd year was more difficult, my bloodlust came into play and I had to have animal blood once a week to keep me strong. We found out that Sirius was innocent and helped him to stay away from the Dementors and Azkaban we made more friend and another enemy by the name of Peter Pettigrew. 4th year came and so did the Quidditch world cup and the Triwizard Tournament, where they picked two people from each school Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Cedric Diggory and Angelina Johnson from Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour and Ayden Laviberic from Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum and Thomas Dolvoha from Durmstrang. But of cause with our luck mine and Harrys name came out of the goblet of fire. Eight champions. The first challenge was a team challenge with dragons and we got the worst one the Hungarian Horntail, with my extra powers we managed to get past her and get the egg. Before the Second Task for Christmas there was a Ball the Yule ball. I got asked by Cedric and it was a great night. the Second Task Was in the Black Lake where they had taken someone who they cared the most about for me it was Ginny Weasley while Harry had Ron. I took ahead with a bubblehead charm and came up first. Ginny was snatched from me by Percy and I was pulled into a hug as well. Cedric came up with Cho Chang, Angelina with Fred Weasley; Krum with Hermione Granger my best friend, Thomas came up with his girlfriend Hayley Devane from Beauxbatons. Aydan and Fleur both had to quit. I went back in to help save Gabrielle, Fleurs sister and Analie, Aydans sister. The third Task was a maze where had to get the cup. Me and harry made it to the middle to the maze just as Cedric did, we all got the cup but we went to a graveyard where Pettigrew waited Voldemort killed Cedric and returned to his body. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge did not believe us. 5th year now that was a bad year, we were taken to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

_Flashback_

_We're inside the house where I was taken down to the Kitchen while the others upstairs. I got there and I saw Sirius.  
"Sirius" I said and gave him a hug "What is going on here" They looked at me and sat down and I read there mines about what is going on. Order of the Phoenix run by Dumbledore trying to stop Voldemort before he even begins. Then there is the not telling Harry part he is going to be pissed. I saw my older brother Bill and gave him hug too.  
"So you are not telling Harry anything, what is going to stop Voldemort from going after him" I asked as they flinched. Lupin looked in the eyes  
"We have people keeping an eye on him 24/7 nothing is going to happen" He said but the feeling came of him being wrong.  
"Okay but I want in" I said and looked confused I sighed "I want in on the Order of the Phoenix, let me be a member" Lupin started shaking his head  
"NO" Aunt Molly screamed. And everyone turned to her she looked murderous.  
"Why not I am more powerful then everyone and you know it, I am less likely to be hurt as i am Half-Vampire and I do have the extra powers. I had been through just as much as most in the Order, probably more than some. Please let me do this. I have just lost another person who meaned a lot to me, I need to do this" I begged and waited  
"We will talk to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow" Lupin said and I headed up to bed._

_End Flashback_

Dumbledore did let me join and Harry came after being attacked by Dementors, I did tell Lupin that something was going to happen to him. I had a whole week of "I told you so". Ronald and I got our letters with prefect badges Aunt Molly was so happy she gave us a party _yuck _but Harry got a photo of the original Order of the Phoenix and he was happy to see his parents were a part of it. We headed back to school to find the new teacher was a bitch, a short woman who looked like a toad Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge, who was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. She was sent by the crackpot who didn't want to believe that Lord Voldemort had returned (that dumbass). Me and Harry kept on getting in trouble for small things and had to put a stop to her, in two weeks we had _I must not tell lies_ in graved in the back of our hand. We started up Dumbledore's Army or DA as we called it; This was made up of a handful of students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. One rule No Slytherins. We made home base in the Come and Go room or as most people know as the Room of Requirement. But everything went bad when Uncle Arthur was attacked well on guard duty he survived but only just. As we neared the end of the year DA was ratted out by one of our own, Harrys girlfriend Cho Chang **(A/N I know in the book it's her friend but I really don't like Cho Chang)**. We were busted and Uncle Albus took all the damage and had to escape. The toad became Headmistress and everything started to change people began to resist only her Inquisitorial Squad tried to help her, and of cause Funny things started to happen to them. My Brothers became the ones to do the most damage to her ego. They had to leave before being expelled, and then it was Peeves who did hell. We managed to get her out but it cost us. We went to the ministry to try and save Sirius but it turned out to be a trick, By the Death Eaters, The Order of the Phoenix came in and saved us, but everyone still got hurt except me and Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange managed to get Tonks down and then come toward us but Sirius stepped in and was about to be hit with the Avada Kedavra spell I teleported him to Grimmauld place and stepped up to the plate, But she got away. **(A/N I could not kill Sirius Its was just too hard).** The ministry finally believe us that the Dark Lord was back. (Idiots), Umbridge was removed and charged. On a down side my blood lust was getting worse and I started blaming my parents.

Year 6 was okay Snape took Defence Against the Dark Arts and a old man by the name of Professor Horace Slughorn he was teaching Potion, he was a snobby Professor who favoured students that family or themselves in mine and Harrys cases he made up the Slug Club there was only one student that was not from a famous background in there and that was Ginny Weasley. Fudge was sacked as Minister of Magic and Rufus Scrimgeour got the job. Me, Harry and Dumbledore found all but one Horcuxe, that one was Nagni. We got the locket that was in Sirius house, we got the cup from the Lestranges vault, we got the diadem from the Room of Requirements, the ring from Dumbledore and the diary was already destroyed. Nagni, Harry and I were the only ones left. Draco Malfoy turned out to be a Death Eater and killed Slughorn as I saved Dumbledore. We all know that Lord Voldemort would be back to kill us. **(A/N I didn't want Dumbledore to die it is my story)**

That is where I am know just about to start my seventh year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

**Please Review tell me if you like it or not. Unless I get 6 reviews I won't do any long chapters, first person to review will get recognised by me.**

**Hey guys thanks so much for ur support.**

**Please Review**

**{:~)**


	2. chapter one a sorry

Hey every one

chapter two was somehow deleted so Im going to have to rewrite and post it up as soon as possible sorry


	3. Dumbledore is sooo dead

hay another brand new story hope you like

**okay listen here, i know vampires can't have kids but this is my story so deal with it or don't read.**

**So this is my story, Isabella Marie Esme Cullen is a chosen one along with Harry James Potter. Her parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen gave her up and now 17 years later they are reunited, what could happen and Carlisleand Esme were both wizard and witch before they were changed.**

**Hay hope you like this, I am sorry i have not updated in awhile. mom forced me to go to Wellington after the earthquakes.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Last time  
_James and Lily would be proud" I said as we started to walk back to the house. now it is time to tell the rest_.

* * *

BPOV  
We saw the door open and there stood Aunt Molly. She saw the badges on our chests and screamed running out and pulling us into her arms jumping up and down. The rest came running with wands drawn. They stopped and saw us and lowered there wands.  
"What is going on here" Uncle Arthur asked looking at me and Harry who were still in the strong clutches of Molly Weasley.  
"Me and Harry have got head boy and girl" I said trying to gasp for breath. She let go of us and we fell to the ground gasping for breath. There were more screams and we were grabbed by the rest. Fred and George picked me up and span me around.  
"We knew you would Bells and Hay-boy. You guys are The chosen ones" They said at the same time and said chosen ones in a deep voice everyone started laughing. We headed inside with smiles on our faces.  
************************ TIME SKIP****** Hogwarts***********************

That stupid sorting Hat and the good for nothing singing. It finally stopped and professor McGonagall Started reading names.

An hour later and the last kid went to Slytherin, poor little girl going to be evil. But Professor McGonagall did not put the hat away. The students started whispering, wandering why.  
Professor Dumbledore stood up. "This year we new exchange student who eill be joining us, there parents will be teaching at this year. They come from Malvic Academy of magic in the U.S.A." He said and looked at me "May I introduce Cullen who will be in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, his wife Professor Esme Cullen who will be teaching Potions. There 5 adopted children will be sorted in to a house" He looked at the doors, in came 7 beautiful people. My mother and father were in the middle with smiles on there faces. I turned away tears running down my face, _They don't miss me _i thought. Harry pulled me into his arms glaring at Dumbledore.  
"Cullen, Alice" Professor McGonagall called. I hid my face in Harry's shoulder. suddenly the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" there were cheers from up and down the table only the seventh years and Ginny weren't they were to busy given The headmaster, my so called uncle the evils.  
"Cullen, Edward" she called as i sighed. Bearly a minute later the the stupid hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR" I groaned, this had to be rigged. Harry rubbed my back trying to stop the tears. I started to calm down.  
"Cullen, Emmett" McGonagall called, I felt her eyes on me. I turned my head to the side to look. "GRYFFINDOR" I sighed. "Dumbledore is so dead when this is done" I whispered in Harry's ear. he chuckled.  
"Hale,Jasper" She continued he walked up looking in pain, I hope that after 17 years he had better blood lust. "GRYFFINDOR" the dumd ass hat yelled. More cheers along with some boo's from the Gryffindor table. I felt my shield making shaw it is around everyone who knows who i am. I felt some one try and get through it. I'm guessing it is Edward.  
"Hale, Rosalie" McGonagall said lastly. she walked up and the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR" without even really being placed on her head. After she sat down Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
"Well as i said Professor Cullen will be taken Potions, The forest is out of bounds as always, many seventh years should know that already, Mr Filch would like me remind everyone that all Weasley products are band, and since Professor Snape turned out to be a Death-Eater this years Defence Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Lupin again who has kindly decided to come back many would remember him. Before we eat our feast the Leaders of Dumbledore's Army would like to say somethings." Dumbledore said , and nodded his head to us. Harry looked at me and I nodded. We got up along with Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Luna from Ravenclaw table. We got up the front.  
"Okay as most of you know I am Bella and we are opening up DA to new people. His is mine and Harrys last year so we will be passing down our rolls of being leader at the end of the year. Now we only except people from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. You have to prove you are worthly, after a mishap that happened 2 years ago. If you want to join give your name and house to one of our members" I said and looked at Harry.  
"And to all of our member we are having our first meeting on wednesday same time, same place. Check the coins if anything changes" Harry said and we walked back to our tables. Once we sat down we held our wand above our heads, all the DA members shot out an **X** which is our sign. Dumbledore stood up  
"Okay let the Feast begin" he said and food covered the table. I pushed my food away and layed my head on the table. "How could he do this to me". I asked.

* * *

**Hey tell me if that is okay. please review, i can only do this much because of my major exams. For maths i have 5 tests i have to do and only 3 hours to do them in, all of them.  
Have a great hollowen.{:~P . Next chapter Mrs Weasley gets involved. Hope you like the cullens being in this chapter.**

**Plears REVIEW**


	4. Little Ferret Malfoy

hay another brand new story hope you like

**okay listen here, i know vampires can't have kids but this is my story so deal with it or don't read.**

**So this is my story, Isabella Marie Esme Cullen is a chosen one along with Harry James Potter. Her parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen gave her up and now 17 years later they are reunited, what could happen and Carlisle and Esme were both wizard and witch before they were changed.**

**Hay, hay hope you guys are ready for the next chapter, I have done my exams and won't know intill january how well i did. So i am on 2 month holidays so i should update all my stories. {:~)****

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Last time  
_"Okay let the Feast begin" he said and food covered the table. I pushed my food away and layed my head on the table. "How could he do this to me". I asked._

The feast finished and Dumbledore stood up and everyone went quite. I turned to him. As a storm started raging outside. My emotions turning from sad to anger very quickly  
"Ofcause there are new head prefects this year andi would like them to stand up" He said I groaned and looked at Harry, he nodded and we both stood up. There were cheers from all over the Great hall but boo's coming over from the Slytherin. We sat down and looked at Malfoy, his face was so funny, shock was written across his pale face. I snickered, and looked back at Dumbledore who started talking again.  
"I would like to see the Head Girl and Boy in my office after the feast. Now Bed pip pip" He finished and looked over at me. I turned and put my head on the table, a sigh escaped my lips as my friends left patting me on my back.  
"Bella come on, we have to go up to Dumbledores office" He said and i got up. We left to go up to the seventh floor to the large ugly stone gargoyle. "Chocolate Frog" I said and the Gargoyle leaped aside and the stairs started to move. We got on and waited, we pushed his door open and inside was him and Professor Lupin.  
"Remus," I yelled and ran over to him, he pulled me into the ordinary fatherly hug. I let go and stepped away so Harry could hug him.  
Dumbledore stood up and started to apologise "Bella I am sorry but we needed the protection, with the Voldemort at large it would help all of us sleep at night" I nodded looking down at the carpet. I heard him come around his desk and i was pulled into a hug. I looked up int his face and smiled. "Thank you Uncle" I Said and put my head on his chest.  
"So to another problem" He said "Do you want me to tell them" I pulled my head away and I shock my head.  
"I would like them to figure it out on there own. Its a good thing i had my shield around everyone that knows my past" I said and he nodded understanding where i was coming from. We both let go and i held my hand out to Harry.  
"Is there anything alse Professors" Harry asked and they nodded explaining about our duties. We left hand in hand discussing Quidditch and how we are going to smash Slytherin in October but we would have to start early. We reached the Fat lady and she smiled.  
"Hello Bella, Harry good to see you. Password please" She asked and we smiled back  
"Good to see you madam Lady and the password is Lion." I said back and she swung forward.  
We entred and saw the cullens standing at the back talking. I was suddenly pulled into a hug by the youngest Weasly.  
"Are you okay Bella" She asked.  
"I am fine Ginny but thanks. I am going up to bed" I said back and headed to the top of the stairs and to the right. One the door was the sign **Year 7 & 6 Ginerva. W, Hermione. G, Isabella. C, Alice. C, Rosalie. H. **Oh crap not only were the in my house but I also had to share a room with them. I new what to do. I opened my truck and got out a quill and parchment. Time to imform the Big gun.

_Auntie Molly_

_Hope you are ok and happy having a quit house. I miss you and  
Uncle Arthur very much. Say hi to Sirius when you see him.  
Head Girl duties are okay. We got 5 new students and 2 new  
member of staff. Oh and guess what its, the cullens. I started  
crying in the great hall when they came in. I miss them but__  
the really hurt me i don't know what to do. I will send this  
with Emmalie as soon as I find her. It is going to be difficult.  
I don't know if they will find out who I am or if I should tell  
them. I made a huge storm. It was funny. And Draco Malfoys  
face when he found out, I was Head Girl was so pricelice.  
Miss you._

_Love Bella_

_P.S Esme Cullen is the new potions master._

I folded it up and put _Molly Weasly _on it. I headed back to the common room, when I got there i saw only my friends and the cullens up. The Cullens were looking Green and glaring at the others.  
"Hi Bells" harry said when he saw me " I thought you said you were going to bed" I smiled at him.  
"I was writing to Aunt Molly, have you seen Emmalie?" I asked and they gasped. Harry shock his head to my question.  
"You are writting to Mom, boy she is going to go nuts" Ron said shaking his head.  
"That is my intention"I said giving them my evil smile and they laughed at my words.  
"Oh you are bad" Ron said  
"Don't you know it" I said. We all started laughing. There was a sudden hoot, and a gust of wind. I looked towards the window to see my pure black owl come in. I smiled.  
"Emmalie, please come here" I called to her and looked towards the cullens. There eyes full of shock at an owl being so close to people. I chuckled. I felt pressure on my shoulder and Ilooked to see Emmalie there. I pulled out a piece of string and tied the letter to her leg.  
"Take this to Aunt Molly, Okay" I said to her and she nipped my ear then took of."Bye, have a safe flight." there were chuckles from behind me. I turned sharply and harry pointed over my shoulder. The Cullens were just standing there with there mouths open. I laughed this time and me, hermione and ginny started upstairs. We changed and fell asleep as soon as we hit the pillow.

I opened my eyes from my reoccurring nightmare. I looked at my clock to find it 4am. I pulled back my curtinsand got up. I looked and saw the Cullen's "Sleeping". I pulled my uniform out. My white shirt, Gold and scarlet neck tie, Black pletted skirt, grey sweater vest and black robe with Gryffindor logo. I pulled outmy Grey knee highs and then my black shoses. I walked downstairs. The common room was of-cause empty, I stepped out of the hole and headed towards the prefects bathroom. I got to the protrat and said "Dumbledore" It swung forward . I just got into the bath when a voice came from behind. I turned to see Myrtle.  
"Hi Myrtle, how are you. Still spying on people I see" I said smiling.  
"And you are down in the dumps again." She sighed then contunied. "Is it because of the other Cullens?" This time I sighed. I looked at her and got out. I dried and dressed quickly. I sent my back to my dorm and put my wand in my arm holster. I walked out and down towards the great hall. I took my time, I love this time of day it is so peaceful, because there is no students or teachers to get on my nerves. I pushed the doors open and sat down at Gryffindor table.  
A pop came out of no where. I looked and to my left was the house-elf Dobby.  
"What would you like this morning Miss Bella" He asked bowing. I smiled at him.  
"Surprise me, Dobby" I said and he bowed again and disappeared with another pop. Mearly secounds later he appeared with a goblet. He handed it to me and was gone. I smelt it and drained it in one. Lions Blood my favourite.  
"Dobby" I called. he reappeared, I gave him the goblet and asked "Do you have any elk" he nodded and left. I sat there looking at the sky. The great halls doors opened and in came the Cullen kids. I looked at my watch i got for my seventeenth birthday. 4:59. hmm must not of wanted to pretend anymore. There was a pop and the cullens turned to me. Dobby was by my side holding a goblet. I smiled and took it from him.  
"Thanks can you get me some breakfast" I asked, he nodded and bowed. As soon as he was gone the Cullens asked Questions  
"What in the world was that" Rosalie asked I chuckled and took a sip of my blood. Not as sweet as lion.  
"That was a house-elf, Hogwarts as over a hundred of them." And drunk more of my elk.  
"Is that blood" Jasper asked and I nodded draining the rest. Just as Dobby repaired with my breakfast. The smell was devine.  
"Thank you dobby, oh I have got something for you" I pulled out a new pair of socks and a sweater. I past them to him and a smile came across his face.  
"Oh thank you, Miss Bella. You are too kind even when you set Dobby free, you are still nice to Dobby. He said and looked at me.  
"That is okay Dobby, you saved both mine and harrys life many times, you should head back to the kitchens. oh and give Harry a wake up call. Both him and Ron sleep in." I said he nodded and bowed again then left. I ate my breakfast while the cullens just sat there looking at me. I snorted and finished my food.  
"So you guys are just going to sit there looking at me rather than eat food that you will have to vomit up later. Great choice if I do say so." I said and chuckled at there expressions. "And yes i do know what you are, all of the DA do"  
The doors opened and incame the staff. None of which were surprised to see me there. Remus came in and looked at me. I got and gave him a hug.  
"Hi Remus, I didn't get a chance to ask you last night. How came you are back? and what about Tonks, Izzy and Teddy" I asked and he chuckled  
"Dumbledore needed me and they are fine and at the weasleys" He said with a sigh. **( In my story remus and tonks had twins, ted and isabella) **I nodded and saw that he was sad. I saw professor McGonagall come in  
"Professor McGonagall can me and Harry hold tryouts on saturday" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.  
"I will see if it is available. Professor Sentra is head of Slytherin house this year" She said with a smiled.  
"We are going to win again this year I know it" I replied. And she walked towards the teachers table. I had just sat down when the doors brust open to find Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley in there soaking wet. The few students that were in the hall started laughing.  
"ISABELLA CULLEN-POTTER-WEASLEY" They yelled running over to me, the tackled me pining me to the floor.  
"Did you guys like your wake up call" I asked laughing hard. They scofted and walked out, with me on the floor laughing my head of. Hermione and ginny came in gigling. I got up and sat back at the table.  
"Hi Bella" a voice said from behind. I looked and saw Luna.  
"Hey Luna, sit have breakfast with me" I said and she nodded. The other sat down.  
"So did you guys like the boys wake up call" I asked and all 3 started laughing again.  
"It was great Bells" Ginny said. 10 minutes later the boys came back in, dry and in there uniform.  
"Oh Harry, McGonagall is going to try and get the pitch for us this saturday" I Said to him as both he and Ron stuffed there faces with food. Ron looked up  
"I am so going to be keeper this year again" He said and Hermione rolled her eyes. I snickered.  
"It would be so good if we win the Quidditch cup this year again that would be 5 years in a row" Ginny said jumping up and down.  
"Are you guys even going to put a team together this year because you are not going to win." A slide vioce came from behind, we turned to find the ferret himself standing there with his clones right behind him.  
"Oh hello Malfoy, you do know that we have smashed slytherin in all its games for 6 years. You don't think you will beat us now do you." I asked his face turned into a snarl.  
"Well maybe there will be a Dementor or two." He snarled I laughed  
"Yeah, well make like the ferret you are and Bounce" I replied and there were laughs from all around.  
"Oh well atleast my parents didn't dump me like trash" He said laughing. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at his neck.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that, Review and tell me if there is anything wrong. tell me what bella should do about Malfoy. Please review.**

AliceCarlisleFan.


	5. message

Hello my valiant readers, I am so sorry that I have not updated in ages. To tell the truth I have been very busy with school and writing my own book. But that is all about to change. I am going to try and update all my stories as soon as possible but first I am going to go over my stories and fix up a few mistakes I have noticed. But I might be a few weeks. As I am a Uni student now.

So order of what stories to be updated

Isabella Marie Cullen Potter Weasley

Bella Swan the Pokémon Trainer

The Power Coven

Bella Xaviera

What did Edward really leave behind

Edward is such an idiot

I want to thank you all for loving my stories tho.

Peace out

AliceCarlisleFan


End file.
